


Too Cool for School

by dyingpoet



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, cute bfs do some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Steve is trying to study and Soda isn't helping





	Too Cool for School

**Author's Note:**

> i havent ever written for this pair!!!! im v nervous bout this!!!!

Steve balled his fists, almost at his wits end, and in more ways than one. 

“I don’t even know any of these words you gotta remember.”

Soda was laying on the couch in the Curtis’ living room with Steve’s notebook lying open-faced over his eyes. He’d dragged Steve over after school, they both had the day off work and he was bored out of his skull, but only on the agreement that he’d help Steve with his work for an hour or so before going out. It wasn’t going well.

“Yeah, well I’ll let the teacher know,” Steve bit out from where he was sitting on the floor, head in his hands. “They’ll probably change the test to somethin’ Sodapop Curtis is good at.”

Steve felt the notebook smack the back of his head, and he turned to take a swing at Soda, who yelped and covered his head back up with the notebook. 

“School’s makin’ you so angry!” he laughed, words muffled from the notebook. “I’m just tryna brighten up the learnin’ process, and you’re gettin’ all riled up.”

With a groan, Steve flopped back so he was lying on the ground next to the couch, and rolled his eyes with Soda’s head appeared off the side of the couch, face split in two with a grin. 

“Just call it quits for today, we ain’t gettin’ anywhere-”

“And who’s fault is that?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows when Soda started to stutter out a response. “Huh?”

Soda ended up just letting out a whine and letting his arm holding the notebook fall over the side of the couch. Propping himself up, Steve let Soda stew in his silence for a few more seconds before making a grab for the notebook. He got it, and let out a triumphant laugh before sitting up and flipping through it in his lap. 

“That’s no fair.”

Ignoring Soda pointedly, Steve actually made a genuine effort to figure out some of the vocabulary words for his class. As much as he’d love to screw around with Soda, he wasn’t dropping out just yet. 

“Don’t play silent treatment.”

When Steve started silently mouthing definitions instead of answering, Soda let out a sigh before falling silent. That was suspicious in and of itself, but Steve didn’t look up; it would only encourage him, and he was managing to focus on the stuff he’d written down for the first time in an hour.

A solid weight hit him just as he got down the meaning of ‘moratorium’, and Soda tackled him to the ground with a yell. 

Steve growled as his back hit the floor, nearly knocking the wind out of him, and pushed at Soda’s chest when he felt him try to get a hold on his wrists. “Soda get off.”

Soda out a laugh, eyes lighting up at Steve’s annoyed face, and briefly paused in his attempt to pin Steve to try and grab the notebook lying at his side. “Nah, I’m helpin’ you-”

He was cut off when Steve pushed up from the ground and knocked him off of him, sending him sprawling onto his back. They were too far gone, and Steve was getting used to the idea of failing the quiz he had the next day with Soda being in such a good mood and all, so he pounced on the smaller boy, pinning him before he had any time to fight back. 

“You ain’t too good at this Soda,” he mused as Soda pulled halfheartedly at his wrists from where they were trapped under Steve’s knees. “Pony could probably take you.”

“Shut up.”

Steve laughed when Soda stopped pulling at his wrists in favor of weakly kicking his feet and growling again. 

“Let me up.”

Steve shook his head, grabbing the notebook from its place next to Soda’s head. “Don’t think I’ll get nothin’ done if I do.”

Soda started to protest when Steve raised his voice to read out the definitions he’d scrawled down out loud. 

“Black Tuesday,  October 29, 1929. On this date, share prices on the New York Stock Exchange completely collapsed-”

He cut off when Soda kicked harder and groaned even louder, looking up at Steve with pleading eyes. “Can’t you study later? We ain’t got much longer ‘til everyone gets back and we ain’t done nothin’ fun since you got back from school.”

Tilting his head, Steve looked down at Soda with mock confusion. “What do you wanna do that you can’t do with everyone here?”

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, Soda with exasperation and Steve with a brazen smirk, neither wanting to break the silence. But, Soda could barely sit still for a second, let alone not talk, so he let out another whine and tried to free his hands. 

“You  _ know  _ what, c’mon Steve.”

Steve laughed at the childishness of the whole thing before leaning down and kissing Soda lightly, moving his legs so that he freed his hands. Soda stopped whining and tilted his head up and into the kiss, biting Steve’s lip lightly and giggling when he got a soft moan from it. Then he felt Steve grin and hummed a bit, eyes snapping open when the other boy finally rolled off of him and onto the ground. 

“Hey,” he said indignantly, turning his head to look at Steve, who was grinning back at him. “That ain’t nice, Stevie.”

Steve shrugged, holding lazy eye contact when Soda sat up and made to straddle his hips. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Just as Soda got on top of him, there was the sound of a door swinging open and Two-Bit’s voice rang through the house. 

“Anybody here?”

He turned, catching sight of the two of them before Soda got the chance to get off Steve, and let out a low whistle. “Damn, y’all always do this when the place is empty?”

Soda hurled the notebook at his head and Steve flipped him off, getting a burst of laughter from the older greaser. 

“And with the curtains open and everythin’-”

“Shut  _ up _ , Two-bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this didn't suck!! hmu w kudos/comments if you liked it!!!


End file.
